


Colors of the Day

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eris and three moments before Crota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illumynare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumynare/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! ♥ Hope you enjoy.

**Predawne**

"We need to get out of here," the little robot says. Its shell gleams a bright gold in the early morning light. "I wish I could tell you that Fallen hunt worse in the day, but well..."

Wild howls echo through the crisp air.

Eris draws the tattered scarlet cloak more tightly around her shoulders and says, "Then follow me."

"Uh - shouldn't I be guiding you?"

The dead scrub growth covering the ground has changed, but the land's bones are the same. "No," Eris says, and she leads the robot downhill, towards the old redstone caves and a brief safety.

**Middaye**

Long grass ripples in waves of green and flaxen gold. Eris moves in the rustling crests, footsteps silent, guns stowed securely and knife out. The knight continues to hack away at the brush with its sword. Pointless destruction: It's what Hive do. But this one, not for much longer.

She focuses arc energy along the knife's edge and darts forward, all of her consumed into a single crackling point aimed at the knight's neck, and a sticky grenade blows its head off.

The body collapses in red embers and ash; on the other side stands Eriana-3 wreathed in Radiance. "Sorry."

**Sunsetting**

On the Moon day breaks and dies in sharp lines of silver and black; no shades of warmth between Light and Dark. The harsh contrasts of the Moon's craters are bad for hunting, though the Hive do nothing to make it difficult. They've grown bold without Guardians to cull them.

Evening shadows stretching over sun-reddened plains and hills, charcoal clouds with edges lit by fiery gold - the lack of them still stings Eris's eyes.

But the path ahead is clear and white despite the reeking darkness on all sides, and Eris goes forward with her fireteam's Light at her back.


End file.
